


The Map That Leads to Paradise

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru is an explorer and he hire Kuro as a translator. (KuroMahi, Historical AU)





	The Map That Leads to Paradise

“You need to stop wandering off, Mahiru, it’s dangerous. This is the first time we visited this place.” Kuro reminded Mahiru when he found him sitting at the bottom of a waterfall. While he was only hired to be a translator, Kuro found that he would often act as his bodyguard. He didn’t mind though. “We need to put a bell on you before you get yourself lost again.”

“It’s okay. I know you’ll always find me.” He smiled up at him and the sight made Kuro’s heart skip for a moment. He gestured for him to sit down next to him. After he did, Mahiru lightly tapped the bell Kuro wore before he slipped it off. He placed it around his own neck and he rang it softly. On their first adventure together, he bought it for Kuro to celebrate their success.

Kuro took a peek at the map on Mahiru’s lap. He was drawing a rough doodle of the waterfall on the map of the coast. Mahiru loved to explore and discover new, hidden gems like the beautiful waterfall. The water was clear and the light made it glimmer. He languidly kicked his feet through the cool water and hummed contently.

He leaned his head on Kuro’s shoulder and glanced towards the top of the waterfall. “I’m curious what’s at the top. I bet the view is beautiful. Do you think we’ll be able to climb to the top? It’s not that high.”

“Haven’t you ever heard of the phase: ‘curiosity killed the cat’? For a man who claims it’s best to keep things simple, you often get us in complicated situations with your whims. You can drag me across the ocean but you can’t make me climb up a waterfall.” He said. Deep down, he knew that he would follow Mahiru to the end of the world.

He saw the longing in his brown eyes as Mahiru stared up at the sky. It was clear that he loved exploring distant lands. Kuro would often travel with him even though he wasn’t as adventurous as him. He simply enjoyed the wonder Mahiru’s smile had. He suggested, “We might find a safe path to the top if we walk around for a while. Between climbing and walking, the latter is the lesser of two evils.”

“I thought cats liked climbing trees and such.” He joked with a light laugh. If he was a curious cat, Kuro was a lazy one. That trait would frustrate Mahiru sometimes but they were still close. He couldn’t think of someone else he would explore the new world with. Kuro was strong and reliable. No matter where they went or who they encounter, they would protect each other.

Mahiru put away his map and pen in his bag before he stood. He held his hand out to Kuro. “I should be able to fill out a good part of the map from that vantage point. After I’m finished, we can go back to the settlement and have dinner.”

He would often make maps of the places he visited and sell them. He wanted to give others the chance to visit gorgeous landmarks like the waterfall before them. At first, Mahiru couldn’t explore far beyond his home because he only spoke Japanese. On the other hand, Kuro knew several other languages like English and French. He decided to hire him to be his guide and translator.

Since then, they had visited several countries. Mahiru couldn’t be more grateful to have Kuro by his side. He treasured the memories they made together. He looked around them as they walked. His eyes fell onto Kuro’s hand between them. He wondered how Kuro would react if he tried to hold his hand. “The air here is very fresh. This new land is very different from Europe and Japan.”

“Do you think they’ll have the ingredients to make ramen?” He asked as they walked. The land in front of them was uneven so Kuro placed his hand on the small of Mahiru’s back. He helped him stay balance as they made their way up the waterfall. “The settlers told me that development has been slow.”

“I read about the situation while we were on the ship. It’s complicated but I can understand both sides of the conflict.” A small sigh escaped Mahiru. Most would call him naïve but Kuro admired his compassion. Everything about Mahiru was extraordinary to him. He didn’t travel the world for land or treasures but to experience cultures and landscapes.

He could hear running water ahead of them so they were likely close to the waterfall. Mahiru took Kuro’s hand with a giddy smile and then he tugged him forward. They walked a few more feet until they reached the river leading to the waterfall. “I knew this view would be beautiful.”  

Mahiru let go of his hand and he moved to stand next to the waterfall. From that height, he could see miles ahead of them. Tall trees lined the rolling hills. His eyes followed the water to the vast ocean. The water and sky were both a soft blue and they almost blended together. He tilted his head back to watch the clouds pass over them.

“This is the first time we crossed the ocean. I was a little nervous. I’m glad I decided to go. My uncle told me: ‘No matter where we go, the moon is above us and watching us.’ It’s comforting to have something familiar with you constantly.” Mahiru said. That was another reason he enjoyed travelling with Kuro. He gave him courage. “Do you think we’ll ever be able to explore the stars?”

“If humans ever discover a way to travel to the stars, you’ll drag me along, won’t you?” He knew his answer from the way he grinned. Kuro took off his jacket and laid it on the rock ground for Mahiru to sit on. He thanked him and he sat down. Mahiru took out his notebook and started to make a map of the land before him. He started with the lake and marked important landmarks around it.

As he often did when he drew his maps, he talked with Kuro. “We’ve seen so many unique landmarks already. I can only imagine what’s beyond the stars. Oh, how do you say ‘star’ in French?”

“The word for ‘star’ is ‘ _la étoile_ ’ and its plural is ‘ _les étoiles_ ’.” Kuro told him. He sat down next to him. Mahiru would often ask him to teach him words in different languages. He didn’t want to be entirely dependent on him. He repeated the words a few times. His voice sounded smooth and beautiful to Kuro. “Your accent is improving. Soon, you won’t need me to come with you to translate.”

“But I need you, Kuro. Even if I learn twenty languages, I would still want you to come with me.” He insisted. He realized that he might’ve been too forward when he saw Kuro blush. Mahiru became a little flustered and he looked away. “Kuro, how do you say ‘love’ in French?”

“‘ _Je t’aime_ ’ is a common phase people use to say ‘I love you’. Is there someone you want to confess to?” Kuro hoped that Mahiru couldn’t sense that he was a little jealous.

“Actually,” Mahiru placed his hand over his. “ _Je suis amoureux de toi, Kuro_.”


End file.
